Known security monitoring systems currently make decisions based on the inputs from security related detectors distributed around a building. These might include motion detectors, pressure mats, door contacts, and the like, all without limitation. Other types of signals emitted by non-system devices might contain other types of information that could be used, if accessible, advantageously by a local monitoring system.